


bailando

by allonsyreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Baking, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Degradation, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Français | French, Kidnapping, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Spanking, Torture, learning spanish, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyreid/pseuds/allonsyreid
Summary: Y/N is best friends with Spencer Reid. One day, she meets his team and instantly has her eyes set on someone he works with - Luke Alvez.Will they survive the tests and trials of life?Or will something beautiful come crashing down around them as soon as it starts?
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. disclaimers + a/n

hey everyone! it's me again, with a new fic. i'm finishing up writing my spencer fic 'i hate you i love you' and decided that i wanted to do a luke one because he doesn't get enough love!

however, there are a few disclaimers/content warnings i wanna talk about before we get into the fic!

this fic will include :

(made up) crime cases

kidnapping and torture

mentions of blood/gore

smut (ft. sir kink, praise kink, spanking, breath play, thigh riding, cock warming, degradation) 

each chapter with those things will have a warning above them stating what content they include, if any are applicable. 

i hope you guys enjoy!

xx


	2. one

"Damnit, Angela, pick up the fucking phone," Y/N muttered as her friend's phone went to voicemail again. She pressed the call button again then she heard a knock on the door. Y/N made her way through the small apartment to the door, unlocking it and opening it to find her best friend and a very attractive male next to him.

"Spence!" Y/N put her phone in her pocket after hanging up, wrapping Spencer in a hug. He hugged her back quickly before speaking.

"Hey, Y/N. This is Luke Alvez. We're here about Angela Waterson?" Y/N felt the colour drain from her face.

"I've been trying to get ahold of Angela all day and I've gotten nothing. She was supposed to come over this morning. I just assumed she'd had a long night and didn't get home and forgot. Is she okay? Is something wrong? Oh mon Dieu, c'est mauvais."

"Y/N, breathe. No speaking french right now, bubs, we need you here. Does Angela have any exes or ex-friends that might have a vendetta against her?"

"The only person I can think of is Chad Warner. They dated from like, eighth grade through college until Angela broke things off. I don't think they talk anymore though, but he's the only person who I can think of who could ever have anything against her. She's a great girl." They nodded as the other man, Luke, pulled out his phone.

"Garcia, get me what you can on Chad Warner." After a few moments he nodded to himself. "Gracias, princesa." He hung up, turning to Spencer.

"He fits the profile, Reid. It's him. He even has a storage unit nearby where she was last seen." Spencer nodded, hugging Y/N tightly and kissing her forehead.

"We're gonna get her, okay? You're not gonna lose her. I've got to go check out Warner, but I'll be back later tonight, okay?"

"D'accord, à ce soir." Spencer smiled softly, leaving with Luke.

Y/N fell back onto her couch, unsure how to react. She needed to stay calm - she trusted Spencer and his team; she knew they'd be able to find her. She just hoped what she knew about Chad was enough to fill the missing points.

______________________________

Y/N was woken up two hours later to knocking on her door. She groggily got up and headed to the door, opening it with a wave. She was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she realised it was Spencer.

"Hey, Spence." She said, smiling softly. "Did you find her?"

"We did, all thanks to you."

"Good, I'm glad she's safe. Also, I have to yell at you."

"Why do you have to yell at me?" She rolled her eyes and ignored his question.

"Spencer Walter Reid! That guy you brought with you-"

"Luke?" Spencer interrupted.

"Yes, Luke, anyways that guy was so fucking attractive! I've met your team, so why haven't I met him?"

"First off, I didn't think he was your type."

"He is so my type!" Y/N flopped onto the couch and Spencer sat next to her, laughing.

"Second, and most importantly, you've been slammed with your bakery and haven't been out with us since you opened and he started about when you opened."

"Ugh that's so stupid. And I looked like a wreck this morning when you guys got here, mon Dieu, c'est embarrassent."

"Y/N, I'm sure it's fine but I have an idea. Since today's your day off, come with us to our team outing. You can properly meet Luke, and Matt. The girls miss you, too, and you'd get to see them. You can make a less "embarrassing" first impression, as you put it."

"Are you setting me up, boy wonder?"

"Perhaps."

"That sounds perfect, what time?"

"How about I come back to get you at six thirty?" Y/N checked her phone before jumping up.

"Spence, that's only in three hours!" She tugged him off the couch, pushing him towards the door.

"Okay, alright, I'm going!" He laughed. "See you in three hours, Nugget."

"I hate you."

______________________________

Two and a half hours later, Y/N was standing in her closet in her underwear, trying to decide what to wear. She had tried on three dresses already and didn't like any of them for the occasion of a good "first" impression. She picked her phone up off the bed and called Spencer.

"What's wrong? I'm gonna be there in 30 minutes."

"Spencer, I don't know what the fuck to wear." He laughed, causing Y/N to groan.

"Wear red. Scientifically speaking it automatically makes you more attractive than any other colour. Also, I'm like ninety-five percent sure it's one of Luke's favourite colours."

"You really are a genius. Love you, kisses! Mwah!" She hung up, stepping back into the closet and walking into the farthest corner. She pulled out a red, fitted dress with spaghetti straps and slipped it on after unclipping the straps from her bra so they didn't show. She dug around in her shoes until she found her strappy block heels, putting them on and doing the ankle strap. She heard a knock and was greeted with Spencer, still dressed in work clothes.

"I used my key, but you look lovely, bubs."

"Thanks, Spence. I say we head out, as long as you're ready?" She grabbed a black clutch, her keys, and her phone. He nodded and they headed out to the bar.

Once arriving, Spencer introduced Y/N to Matt and more properly to Luke.

"Guys, this is my Nugget."

"Nugget?" Luke asked, raising a brow. Y/N smacked Spencer's arm.

"What the fuck man, you said you were gonna be helpful!"

"No, I said perhaps I would be helpful." Y/N rolled her eyes.

"What he meant to say was that I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you guys."

"Likewise, princesa." Luke said. "You're the girl who helped with the case today, right?"

"I was hoping you'd forgotten my catastrophic state this morning, but yes, that's me." Luke laughed, causing Y/N to grin.

A couple hours later, Y/N is sitting on the side with Tara catching up when Luke approaches.

"Te gusta bailar princesa?"

"What? I speak French, sorry."

"I asked if you like to dance." Y/N pulled a face, shaking her head.

"Si no te gusta horita, espera que bailes conmigo, luego te va encantar bailando." Luke took her hand, dragging her towards the dance floor.

"Luke, I said I don't dance."

"Well I said that you'll enjoy it with me." She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's dance, then."


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes mature sexual content. you have been warned.

An hour goes by, then another, and Luke and Y/N are still dancing together. They've each had one drink and a bunch of water on top of that from trying to stay hydrated throughout the dancing.

"Princesa?"

"Yes?"

"Quieres regresar a mi casa?" His hands that were on her waist move down slightly, pulling her in even closer to him than they already were standing.

"I don't know what that means, Luke." She rolled her eyes.

"I said," he leaned in, close to her ear, causing goosebumps to form on her body. "Want to go back to my place?" She nodded at him.

"As long as we get an uber and neither of us drive. And I need to tell Spence I'm leaving." Luke tried to hide his grin and pushed Y/N towards the table Spencer and Tara were sitting at.

"Hey, bubs." Spencer said.

"Oh so now it's bubs? What happened to me being 'your Nugget,' genius?" Spencer laughed, and Y/N smiled.

"Well, it definitely didn't deter Luke away." He winked. Y/N rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of, I'm headed out. Didn't want you to worry about me so I decided to let you know."

"With Luke?"

"Yes. And no going all 'dad' on either of us; we are two grown ass adults."

"Okay, okay, fine. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called as she turned and started walking back towards Luke.

"I won't be making any promises," she said over her shoulder with a laugh.

________________________

Fifteen minutes later, they were at Luke's house, greeted by a large Belgian Shepherd. She immediately ran up to the two of them, licking Luke and sniffing at Y/N.

"Roxy, hey girl! This is Y/N." Y/N stuck out her hand which Roxy timidly licked. Luke got up from his squatting position on the ground, taking Y/N's hand and pulling her to the couch.

"Tell me something about yourself." He said, sitting down next to her, thighs touching.

"What do you want to know?"

"Literally anything. I want to get to know you."

"Well, I don't work with Spence but I know married men are killing single men at an alarming rate."

"And where'd you learn that?"

"Wandavision."

"Oh, you're a nerd, aren't you?"

"I prefer the term cultured. You've never seen it?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well," Y/N started, coyly resting her arm on his leg as she got closer to him. "Maybe we'll have to watch it together sometime."

Before she knew it, Luke was right in front of her, hovering inches from her lips. "I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Luke glanced down at her lips before looking back up at her. "By the way, you're gorgeous, princesa."

Y/N moved forward, closing the gap between them as she moved her hands to his hair and kissed him. She swung her leg over his lap, straddling him on the couch.

"My bedroom is the last on the right." Y/N jumped off his lap, making her way to his room. She felt a smack on her ass, causing her to jump.

"What was the for?!" She yelped.

"No que no te gustaba bailar?"

"All I got from that was dancing. And I don't like dancing, unless it's the kind that's under covers, on a bed." Y/N said, causing Luke to laugh.

Once they're inside the room, Y/N pulls Luke down into a kiss. He guides her backwards until she falls under him on the bed, kissing down her jaw to the top of her dress. His hands slip under the hem, pushing it up over her hips. She tugs at the bottom of his shirt and he pulls back, pulling it off over his head. Luke kissed Y/N again as she pulled off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, slowly pulling them down his legs and onto the floor.

"You're overdressed, princesa." Y/N laughed softly at his words, pulling her dress off over her head.

"Is that better?"

"Much." Luke kissed down her neck, leaving small hickeys as he did so. Y/N angled her head back to give him better access, tangling a hand in his curls.

Their lips melded together as Y/N fell back into the mattress, her hands roaming across his body. She felt goosebumps appear across her skin as Luke's hands ran down her side, resting on the dip of her hips. He made his way back down again, looking up for consent before Y/N nodded, prompting him to take one of her breasts in his mouth. A moan fell out of her lips as his tongue circled her erect nipple, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body. He moved to the other one, paying the same amount of attention to this one, that same wave of pleasure erupting through her body once more.

He started to make his way down, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down her stomach as he made his way downward. His hands hovered over the waistband of her underwear as she wiggled her hips, silently signaling for him to take them off. Once the fabric was gone, his fingers made his way to her slit, lightly running between her folds as if he were gauging her reaction. Y/N moaned, pulling his hand closer to her and placing his fingers where she needed them the most.

Luke started rubbing, and Y/N felt her back arch as his fingers moved around her clit. He pulled them away and licked at them, moving Y/N so her head was up by him as he climbed over her. He positioned himself where he needed to be before he moved downward, his mouth meeting her center as she put her mouth around him. Y/N started sucking at the same time Luke did, both of them moving in sync as both of them pleasured the other. Luke started to move his tongue faster, bringing Y/N closer and closer to release. Her body shook as the knot in her stomach came undone, Luke staying down there until she had come down.

Y/N pushed Luke onto the bed and positioned herself on top of him, aligning herself before she slid down, moaning as she felt him inside of her. She got used to his size before she started moving up and down, moving her hair off to one side as she made eye contact with him, smirking confidently as she watched his reaction. His pupils dilated as she continued moving, his hands finding their way to her hips in an effort to help her move faster. Before she knew it, she felt that knot once again as she bent down to meet Luke, capturing his lips in another kiss as she continued to move, her breath becoming more and more hitched as she got closer to her release.

A groan fell out of her mouth as she came once again, Luke barely giving her time to come down before he flipped her over, continuing to move in and out. Y/N grabbed at the bedsheets as Luke got faster and faster, his own groans matching hers as he let himself go, Y/N coming once more mere seconds later.

Luke gently pulled out of her, walking into what Y/N assumed was the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth. He gently wiped up between her legs, then cleaned himself up before throwing the washcloth into his hamper.

"Come on, let's get you into some clothes and then into bed." Luke's voice was soft as he pulled an old army shirt over Y/N's head and pulled sweatpants onto himself. "Do you want pants?"

"I'm alright. I'm tired, though."

"Let's get to bed then, princesa." They got under the blankets, Luke tugging Y/N backwards to spoon her. They both quickly fell into a peaceful sleep, laying against each other.


End file.
